Constant Vigilance
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Constant vigilance... That was what was required of Six if he wanted to do his job right. If he wanted to refrain from becoming attached to anyone... Sadly, one has little defense when asleep. For Sempaiko's contest. FLUFF ALERT! Holix.


**I gotta thank Sempaiko for making this contest! My friend, you have pretty much gotten the writers of the world working for me! I predict that there will be many more stories in my Holix Helix before the 11th, no? ^_^ Well, what kind of a Holix fan would I be if I didn't contribute to this fun contest. Besides, I'd like a pic. Better still, this contest caught me going through another lapse of my Fluffitis condition. (Probably one of my worst ones yet) Yay! Okay, time to get started! Beware ye who hate fluff. Take heed and go no further! *scary ghost noises***

SIX'S POV

Constant vigilance. That was what was required of him day in and day out, 24/7, every waking and sleeping moment! If he was going to be successful while doing his job, he had to _be_ the job. He had to be the definition of his duty: to protect humans from Evos and to not let anything cloud his judgment. He couldn't allow himself to establish close ties with others. That would take some of that vigilance from his duty and transfer it to that person. That could be the difference between life and death for him. For anyone around him.

Sadly, despite his training, despite his determination, he has allowed some chinks to form in his armor. It was coming to a point where he couldn't picture his life without Rex, that idiot monkey, and Holiday...

Rex was the son he never had. Though he tried with all his might to make it seem like he didn't care, he always found himself doing the odd kind act for that kid every stinking day. Sometimes, especially after Rex came back from a grueling mission, Six wanted nothing more than to hold him close and reassure him that he was doing an amazing job. To see those brown eyes glittering trustingly... Still, Six managed to keep himself from bending completely to those wishes.

Bobo...was the annoying younger brother that Six was immensely glad he never had to grow up with. He was obnoxious, idiotic, and...he really helped to keep Providence life from becoming the dullest thing out there. Despite Six's short fuse, he eventually found that he liked the extra security that Bobo's laser guns provided in a fight. The monkey's presence was now a given. Still, if he was to leave, Six would be able to move on. Though the base would be a lot quieter...

And then there was Holiday... Sometimes, Six wondered if he had died long ago and his doomed feelings for the doctor were his eternal punishment! Here he was, stuck in a profession which spoke out strongly against personal ties and made romance _completely_ out of the question. Heck, he had already seen the effects these feelings had on Rex! One day, that kid would find himself at Van Kleiss' mercy because of his hopeless affection for Circe. But Rex, at least, didn't have to live with a constant reminder of his torment day in and day out.

Every look at those slender fingers made Six's skin tingle with a passionate yearning. Every smile that moved across those full, pink lips filled Six's mind with thoughts of how sweet they would feel softly kissing his own. Every touch, however brief, shared with her made his heart melt in his chest. And those eyes...oh those eyes... Every time he locked his hidden eyes with those two jade stars, pure and unadulterated love flooded through his veins.

He blamed her for those stupid chinks in his armor! He put too much focus on making sure the most dangerous threat didn't make it through. That was why others like Rex and Bobo had slipped into his heart so easily... Right? What made it worse was the fact that his attempts were failing miserably. Against all odds and self-made obstacles, Six knew he had lost the battle with his emotions yet again.

Still, every injury has two stages. The first is the infliction. That stage cannot be altered or changed once it occurs. The second is the infection. That stage, Six had at least _some _control over. As long as he didn't let his feelings become known, as long as he remained stone-faced, the chink would remain small. It wouldn't be made larger with the joy of returning love nor with the crushing heartache of rejection.

Six wouldn't allow that second stage to occur. He would always be on guard. Always have constant vigilance!

...Unfortunately for Six, it is nearly impossible to have constant vigilance when asleep. Come to think of it, it is impossible to have any form of mental protection at all! In dreams, the subconscious brings forth suppressed thoughts, poisonous longings...

Six knew he was dreaming. For one thing, he wasn't in Providence. He was in a grove of beautiful cherry blossoms. White petals were raining down on him, surrounding him with their soft fragrance. Not only this, but his suit was absent. He was wearing clothes like he would have worn back in High School: faded blue jeans, a black tee, and a dark green hooded jacket. His glasses were gone, but he didn't feel the need for them. There was nothing to hide from here.

The sun shined through the branches, bright but not painful. Six reached out his right hand, palm out, toward the sun's rays. His face became shaded except for a few warm dapples that slipped between his fingers.

The sound of footsteps, muffled by the carpet of green grass, caused Six's head to turn and his hand to lower. He stood up, a smile easily coming to his face. She was there, and she was beautiful! Also out of uniform, Holiday had her hair out of its bun and hanging in ebony waves which cascaded across her shoulders. She wore blue jeans and a loose, long sleeved tee. Laughing that beautiful laugh of hers, she ran into his waiting arms, nuzzling her face into his chest. She fit so perfectly against him...

Providence didn't exist here. Six didn't even know what an Evo was anymore. All that mattered was that he was in this beautiful place with the woman he loved. He bent down so that his breath brushed her ear with every word he spoke. He whispered her name along with every sweet thought that he held in his heart. He whispered words meant for her and her alone. He stopped as her hands moved to his cheeks. All at once, nothing else seemed real except for those warm hands.

Her right hand was moving back slightly, draping across the side of his neck. The other moved down over his heart. Everything else became blurry as he closed his eyes and felt lips as soft as velvet and as warm as sun-kissed rose petals enveloping his own.

Almost immediately, Six could feel a drastic change in his surroundings. His eyes remained closed, but he suddenly felt as if his mind was clouded and foggy. It was like his brain was surrounded with molasses. The air around him was slightly cooler than the cherry blossom forest. As he mentally swam toward consciousness, he became aware of something: the warmth on his lips, chest, and neck weren't going away with everything else! They were still there!

Slowly, Six opened his eyes. His glasses were askew on his face. His suit was wrinkled. Where was he? He became aware of warm cushions under his back. Oh yes...he fell asleep on the sofa... But what was- His eyebrows shot up as the warmth left his lips. A head was moving back away from his face. He could see raven hair...half closed olive eyes...a gentle smile...

He was almost completely awake by this point, but there was something wrong. His head wasn't clearing up. It was shadowed with a single thought...a single need...and the resolution to pursue that need!

"Holiday..." He reached up and touched her cheek. Her skin felt so delicate under his fingertips, he was half worried that that simple touch would hurt her. She stopped moving away, her eyes opening fully. He could see them clearly now...they were filled to the brim with emotion.

'I love you...'

Her expression was also tainted with something unwelcome: fear. Fear of what? 'Not of me, surely...' Six thought, his stomach sinking. 'No...' He realized. 'Not me...she's scared that I'll hate her...for what she just...' The idea of hating Holiday didn't even register. It wasn't possible! All that mattered was that he wanted her closer... He moved his hand to the back of her neck.

'I love you...'

Her eyes flashed briefly with instinctive, reflexive defense. It passed on quickly. Six pulled her closer. 'That's it...' He thought, bringing his other hand up to touch her arm. 'Slowly...' He felt her tense momentarily as she drew close, her breath caressing his lips. 'I won't hurt you...'

"S-Six...I..." Her voice was barely a whisper, laced with uncertainty.

"Shh..." Six moved his head up and captured Holiday's lips in a tender kiss. He felt her sigh softly as she tilted her head and returned the kiss. After a few minutes of lightly brushing their lips against each other, Six could feel Holiday shifting. She was moving onto the sofa... He felt her body move on top of his and gently ease itself, melting into him. 'Oh...' He broke the kiss just in time to bite back the blissful moan that was threatening to escape his throat.

'I love you...'

He couldn't hold his tongue. He couldn't control anything at the moment. He began whispering into Holiday's ear everything he had said in his dream, and much more. As he spoke, he felt her fingers nimbly tracing the muscles on his chest.

He broke off with a gasp of surprise when he felt Holiday move her lips down to his neck. Before the feeling even registered in his mind, Six was already tilting his head back to allow her easier access. His eyes closed and he felt every muscle and bone in his body turn to jello as Holiday moved her lips across his neck. At one point, she began to lovingly work on one particular spot which made Six purr with delight.

'I love you...'

Eventually, Holiday began to move back. Six let out a soft growl of protest and followed her, sitting up so that Holiday was now curled up on his lap. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, smiling at the adorable blush that was spreading across her face. She reached over and straightened his crooked shades, her eyes shining brightly. As her face moved close once more, Six took the opportunity to capture Holiday's bottom lip between his, sucking on it gently, begging for her to grant him entrance.

She trembled a little as her lips parted. Six caressed her tongue with his, carefully moving across this new territory, thoroughly tasting her. So sweet... He couldn't get enough!

She broke the kiss, laughing softly at the disappointed look on Six's face, and nestled her face in the crook of his neck. Six hugged her tightly and rested his head on top of hers. His eyes closed and his mind was allowed to finally start working again.

Of course, he knew for a fact that it was too late to turn back now! He was gone. He was dead. He was doomed. Hasta la vista! Still...if dooming oneself felt like this... Six smiled as Holiday yawned quietly. Maybe he'd be able to...deal with this...

Holiday moved so that she was lying down on the sofa, resting her head on a pillow on Six's lap. Her voice was sleepy when she said: "I love you, Six."

Six draped an arm protectively across the back of the sofa behind her. "I love you too, Holiday." He murmured back. As her eyes drooped, a question came to his mind. "Say, Holiday?"

"Hm...?"

"What...exactly...made you kiss me in the first place?" Maybe it was because he had looked unbearably perfect lying down on the sofa, his glasses hanging slightly off of his face. Maybe he had done something unconscious during the day that had compelled Holiday to finally confess her feelings. He hoped it was something along those lines. Surely it wasn't something embarrassing like-

"You talk in your sleep." Holiday giggled a little before closing her eyes once more.

Six resisted the urge to facepalm. 'Of all the possible...' He breathed a sigh. Oh well... It wasn't like it mattered _why_ Holiday had done what she did.

'She's so beautiful...' He mused to himself, gazing down at Holiday's sleeping form. He rested his head on his hand and allowed his eyelids to fall. "Goodnight, Holiday..." He sighed, letting his mind fall back into that sleepy oblivion.

He didn't dream about her this time. He didn't need to. The reality he would be waking up to was all he needed.

***sigh* Wow...my fluff engine is on empty now. That took everything I had! Did you like sappy, sleepy Six? I did! I wanna hug him! ^_^ Let's face it, he didn't have a chance. I like to think that Six is a hopeless romantic and poet at heart. Therefore, for me, this isn't OOC in the slightest! Review but don't flame unless you wanna burn Gatlocke, the Caped Cougar! Peace out!**


End file.
